Il en faut parfois peu pour guérir
by Sylencia
Summary: A la tête de la maison de prêt Uchiha depuis cinq ans maintenant, Madara Uchiha reçoit la visite d'Hashirama Senju, qui a besoin de lui pour ses affaires. Mais Madara avait-il la moindre idée que cette homme serait ce dont lui avait besoin pour guérir ? UA, Yaoi, OOC sûrement, Nekos !


Alors alors, j'étais en panne d'inspiration depuis quelques temps, mais avec l'aide sans failles d'Angelof-shadows, j'ai trouvé un sujet qui me boostait un peu et j'ai tenté.  
Finalement, j'en suis arrivée à un petit OS assez mignon, je pense et j'espère qu'il plaira ! Je n'ai jamais écris sur les neko alors pardonnez mon manque de connaissances =)

Sinon, comme d'hab, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à part l'OC).

Rating M = lemon ^^

* * *

Il existe des légendes, à propos d'un monde peuplé de créatures extraordinaires. Peu d'humain eurent la chance d'en connaître l'existence mais eux n'étaient pas conscients que d'autres formes de vie existaient.  
Ces créatures posséderaient une forme humanoïde mais différeraient des humains en plusieurs caractéristiques bien distinctes.  
À les observer, il était facile de comprendre qu'ils avaient gagné certains attributs venant d'un animal apprécié par les humains, le chat. Ainsi, déjà, possédaient-ils une queue mesurant au maximum un mètre de long, garnie de poils de la même couleur que leurs cheveux, deux canines un peu proéminentes ainsi qu'une paire d'oreilles triangulaires, implantées sur le haut de leur tête. Celles ci bougeaient d'avant en arrière, captant le moindre bruit alentour et leur ouïe était plus développée que celle des humains.  
Ces trois parties étaient les seules caractéristiques physiques visibles mais d'autres particularités étaient empruntées au chat. Ainsi, alors qu'ils avaient un goût quasi inexistant, leur odorat était tout aussi précis que leur ouïe et certains d'entre eux étaient capables de reconnaître un ami qui arrivait à plusieurs kilomètres.

À vrai dire, même leur condition d'hybride, comme certains zoologistes les avaient classifiés, ne les empêchaient pas d'avoir une vie très semblable à celle des humains. Ils conduisaient des voitures, vivaient dans des maisons plus ou moins grandes, avaient un travail qu'ils détestaient, parfois, des amis, des amours. Seulement certaines choses étaient différentes.

Par exemple, les femelles avaient des chaleurs, semblables à celles de chattes. Deux saisons de reproduction dans l'année, une au printemps et l'autre en automne et pendant ces périodes uniquement, elles pouvaient concevoir des enfants. Pas de portée, contrairement aux chats, leur corps ne permettant pas d'accueillir plus de deux enfants, de pères différents si les conditions s'y prêtaient mais la gestation était plus courte que celle des humains et ne durait que cinq mois.  
Aussi, leur période de fécondité ne durait pas toute la durée de la saison. Une semaine sur deux, les femelles accueillaient les mâles dans des buts reproductifs et c'était généralement lors de ces semaines que les rues des villes étaient désertées par les femmes célibataires. Les hormones qu'elles produisaient étaient puissantes, enivrantes et la notion d'abstinence était très compliqué. Et malgré toutes les recherches que leurs scientifiques effectuaient, aucun moyen de contraception n'était encore assez fiable pour être commercialisé. L'homosexualité, quant à elle, était aussi présente que chez les humains, et certains individus n'hésitaient pas à la pratiquer lors de ces saisons des chaleurs.

Les enfants vivaient avec leurs parents jusqu'à la majorité légale de leur société, à savoir vingt ans et à ce moment là, ils quittaient en général le nid familial sans pour autant couper les ponts. Les fratries, descendant du même père ou non, partageaient un lien très fort et il n'était pas étonnant de les voir très proches, jusqu'à tard dans leur vie. Ils appréciaient dormir ensemble lors des deux siestes journalières, et cette pratique pouvait durer longtemps, même après le mariage. Il n'était pas rare non plus que ce lien dure tout au long de leur première vie.

Car, fait étonnant, ces créatures possédaient neuf vies. Ça avait été difficile, pour les personnes ayant eu la chance de les observer, de comprendre ce phénomène, mais ils pouvaient mourir, renversé par une voiture ou pire, et se relever, comme si de rien était. Bien que leur agilité féline et leur endurance leur permettent d'échapper à des situations dangereuses, les accidents arrivaient, comme partout. Certains jeunes profitaient d'ailleurs de cette vie allongée pour faire les choses les plus stupides qui leur venait à l'esprit mais une fois la neuvième vie passée, ils ne se relevaient plus.  
Et leur rapport à la mort pouvait fendre le coeur. S'il voyait quelqu'un qui lui tenait à coeur mourir, un individu pouvait en perdre l'envie de vivre et se laisser dépérir afin de rejoindre cette personne, quitte à succomber plusieurs fois à la faim.

Un autre fait avait attiré la curiosité des scientifiques, il apparaissait que ces hybrides, pouvaient ronronner, à la manière d'un chat domestiques, et cela participait en grande partie à la création de liens entre les individus. Parfois gênants, parfois provoqués comme moyen de séduction, le ronronnement était particulièrement apprécié dans les fratries et en famille.

Les zoologistes avaient nommé ces hybrides les neko, nom japonais désignant habituellement les chats, et voici une partie de l'histoire de l'un d'entre eux.

Une silhouette sombre était installée sur un large fauteuil, en face d'une baie vitrée donnant sur un balcon et les jardins de sa demeure et lieu de travail. De longs cheveux noirs cascadaient sur ses épaules, et tandis que sa tête reposait sur sa main droite avec ennui, les doigts de sa main gauche glissaient avec douceur sur la partie de son corps qu'il préférait.  
Cet homme était Madara Uchiha. Et il attendait que son prochain rendez vous veuille bien montrer le bout de son nez.

Pour faire simple, Madara était un homme d'affaires. Ou plutôt, il investissait beaucoup d'argent, provenant de l'héritage familiale, dans des entreprises dans le besoin contre une part des bénéfices que celle ci réaliseraient. Bien sûr, il ne traitait pas tous les dossiers qui arrivaient à la maison de prêts Uchiha mais ce dossier en particulier avait déclenché en lui une certaine euphorie.  
Parce que les Uchiha entretenaient tous la même rancœur envers une famille toute aussi ancienne mais ayant eu beaucoup moins de chance, en affaires. Et cette famille là, ces rivaux, comme il aimait les appeler, cédaient enfin et avaient demandé un entretien. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de la provenance de cette haine mais cela ne faisait aucun doute, elle était perpétuée depuis la nuit des temps.  
Étant arrivé à la tête de l'entreprise familiale le jour de ses vingt ans, Madara était connu pour être un homme d'affaire avisé et intelligent mais cette rencontre le laissait perplexe. Malgré les rancoeurs, il n'avait aucune idée de comment allait se dérouler l'entretien avec le Senju et il était presque mal à l'aise. Cependant, il savait quand investir, même si ses conseillers lui disaient de ne pas le faire et il n'avait jamais tord.

Tel était le pouvoir de cet homme.

Ses yeux rouges éclatants, aux pupilles contractées par la lueur vive du soleil, parcouraient les jardins avec envie, alors qu'il tentait de percevoir le moindre indice à propos de ce rendez vous mais si celui ne montrait pas le bout de son nez, il ne résisterait pas à aller y faire un tour et profiter du beau temps.  
Madara adorait peut être son travail, mais il détestait rester sur place de cette façon. À vrai dire, il était plus du genre à sortir en boite, passer la nuit à rire, à boire, à faire la fête, comme tous les jeunes de son âge. Ou même à profiter de la vue superbe que le toit offrait sur le ciel quand celui ci était dégagé.  
Après un soupire frustré, Madara porta son pouce droit à sa bouche, se retenant de se ronger les ongles en passant délicatement la pulpe de son doigt sur ses canines pointues jusqu'à entendre des pas rapides mais étouffés s'approcher de la porte de son bureau.

Immédiatement, ses oreilles triangulaires aux poils soyeux se couchèrent en arrière, à l'affut du moindre bruit et deux coups furent toqués. Son rendez-vous était enfin arrivé mais à présent, Madara voulait quitter son bureau, rejoindre les jardins, se lover au soleil et peut être dormir un peu. Et puis, cette personne, ce rival ancestral lui avait fait perdre un temps précieux alors il attendrait aussi, à son tour.  
Émettant un claquement de langue en entendant l'interphone qui le reliait à sa secrétaire sonner, Madara fit tourner son fauteuil et y répondit, d'une voix grave :

- Je ne veux voir personne ..  
- Mais, Monsieur Senju est ..  
- En retard. Je sors, précisa Madara, redonnez lui rendez-vous un autre jour.  
- Mais …  
- Discussion terminé, siffla Madara.

S'il y avait une chose que Madara n'appréciait pas, c'était que sa secrétaire, Ino, oublie parfois que c'était lui qui donnait les ordres.  
Sans attendre, le jeune homme ouvrit en grand les portes fenêtres qui le séparaient du grand air et s'étira lentement, sur le balcon, avant de prendre son élan et sauter par dessus la barrière pour se réceptionner, au rez de chaussée, à la manière du félin qu'il était.

De pas lents, il rejoignit ensuite son banc fétiche, au milieu des cataires et s'allongea en soupirant de bien être, laissant sa peau chauffer au soleil. Sa sieste du matin était celle qu'il préférait. L'air restait toujours un peu frais, malgré le soleil et personne ne viendrait l'embêter, étant donné que les enfants de l'école voisine étaient occupés avec leurs leçons barbantes. La récréation ne viendrait que plus tard et lui pouvait en profiter comme bon lui semblait.  
L'odeur de sa plante fétiche l'entourant avec douceur, Madara posa la tête sur ses bras en fermant les yeux, mais gardant ses oreilles aux aguets du moindre bruit suspect tandis que sa queue aux poils angoras, longs et soyeux, battaient lentement sur ses jambes au rythme de sa respiration.  
Oui, assurément, il avait eu raison de prendre une pause à cet instant de la journée.

Après un nouveau soupire, il pensa que le vendredi était définitivement sa journée préférée et la soirée n'en serait que meilleure. Avec son petit frère, Izuna, ainsi que quelques amis, ils avaient prévu de passer à leur bar préféré, en ville, où ils boiraient à en perdre la tête et finiraient sûrement leur soirée dans cette maison abandonnée qu'ils avaient trouvés à quelques kilomètres de là.  
Madara avait beau être un homme d'affaire déjà très réputé, il n'avait que vingt cinq ans et en aucun cas il voulait gâcher cette jeunesse. Après tout, il avait un travail pour le moins stable, étant donné qu'il était son propre patron, il n'avait pas besoin d'argent, l'héritage lui permettant de vivre ses neuf vies dans un luxe total et il ne comptait pas s'en priver.  
Après tout, ça servait à ça, d'être riche, non ?

Un soupire à damner un mort le prit quand il pensa à tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire de cette vie magnifique et il s'étira lentement avant de se dire qu'il devrait peut être faire sa sieste du matin tous les jours à cet endroit. Même s'il pleuvait.  
Cependant, des bruits de pas vinrent troubler son sommeil. Ses oreilles noires, ornées de deux tâches blanches rappelant un peu celles d'un tigre, remuèrent un instant jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve l'origine de ce bruit et il sentit un grognement remonter dans sa gorge tandis qu'une violente odeur de parfum venait agresser ses narines délicates. Non, décidément, celui qui portait cette eau de toilette n'avait pas bon goût.  
Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et Madara ouvrit brusquement les yeux, ses pupilles se dilatant immédiatement tandis que son irritation augmentait progressivement et il se redressa lentement, envoyant ses cheveux par dessus son épaule, en relevant la tête vers l'étranger qui se trouvait à un mètre de son banc.

Se retenant de grogner, Madara pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, profitant de l'ombre de l'arrivant pour ne plus avoir le soleil dans les yeux et fronça les sourcils.  
L'homme devant lui faisait sûrement sensiblement sa taille, mais il était clair qu'il n'était pas du coin. Sa peau était bronzée, dorée, ce qui laissait penser qu'il venait du sud du pays. Il possédait de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux noirs au regard tendre et portait un costume qui ne méritait pas ce nom d'après Madara. Lui même ne portait qu'une chemise et un jean et pourtant, il faisait beaucoup plus habillé que cet étranger.  
Mais le pire était franchement cette odeur insupportable qui le suivait.  
Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, Madara soupira en secouant la tête, sa queue battant d'agacement contre le banc en pierre et il siffla :

- Je peux vous aider, peut être ?  
- Je pense que oui, sourit l'homme d'un ton doux. Vous êtes Madara Uchiha, n'est ce pas ?

Agacé, Madara hocha la tête comme si c'était évident, tandis que l'homme cherchait dans son porte-document.

- Je suis Hashirama Senju, murmura l'étranger sans montrer de gêne. Je suis venu vous présenter le dossier pour …  
- Vous étiez en retard, souffla Madara avec haine.  
- Je suis désolé, je vous assure. Mon train était en retard et …  
- Je me fous de votre train.

Hashirama baissa doucement les oreilles en signe de soumission devant cet homme qui ressemblait exactement à la description qu'on lui avait fait. Arrogant, impatient et intimident.  
Mais ça n'était pas le genre d'Hashirama d'avoir peur d'un chaton pareil. Il en avait vu des plus mauvais que ça et il n'y avait pas de chance pour qu'il se couche devant un Uchiha. Cependant, pour le moment, il n'était pas en position de dire ses quatre vérités à ce gosse. Il avait besoin de cet argent.  
Après s'être raclé la gorge, tandis que Madara l'observait avec toujours cette même véhémence, Hashirama s'excusa.

- Pardonnez mon retard, monsieur Uchiha. J'ai vraiment fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir et ..  
- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Madara en se détournant, sachant que sa sieste était définitivement gâchée.  
- Que nous parlions de mon projet. J'ai besoin de cet argent rapidement, voyez vous et …  
- Projet de … ?  
- J'ai récemment repris la scierie de mon père, expliqua Hashirama d'un ton précautionneux, et j'aimerais acheter son principal partenaire, un atelier qui fabrique des meubles et ..  
- De meubles .. ?  
- Quelques photos de leurs créations ont été ajoutées dans le dossier si vous …

Sans attendre, Madara lui arracha les feuilles des mains et les passa une à une pour observer les photographies.  
Ça valait le coup. C'était la seule pensée qui lui venait à l'esprit et pour cause, il connaissait la marque. Pendant un moment, quand le manoir Uchiha lui avait été donné, Madara avait longuement pensé à le remeubler pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus moderne. Il n'avait rien contre les vieux meubles mais il avait déjà vécu une bonne partie de sa vie à cet endroit et avait besoin de changement. Pour un nouveau départ, en quelques sortes.  
Ainsi, il avait lui même contacté plusieurs marques, leur avait fait visité la demeure et avait choisi celle qui lui donnait le meilleur rendu. Eux n'avaient pas répondu à son appel.  
Et, pour se donner une bonne image de départ, Madara avait vendu les anciens meubles aux enchères et avait donné l'argent à l'orphelinat départemental, en ville, où un de ses meilleurs amis avait grandi.  
Après un soupire venant du fond du coeur, Madara attrapa son téléphone, composa rapidement le numéro de sa secrétaire qui répondit de sa voix nasillarde :

- Bureau de Madara Uchiha, ne quittez pas.

Et elle le mit en attente, comme s'il était un vulgaire client.  
Énervé par le comportement de la jeune femme, Madara se leva, ses oreilles vacillant vers l'arrière pour indiquer sa colère et partit en direction du manoir, le Senju sur les talons, à la fois amusé et effrayé par un tel comportement.  
Mais rire de l'homme qui pourrait lui donner autant d'argent n'était peut être pas une bonne idée.

En arrivant dans l'antichambre de son bureau, où celui de sa secrétaire se trouvait, Madara obligea celle ci à poser le combiné avant de lui attraper une oreille, sans douceur et lui coller le nez sur le numéro qui s'affichait sur son écran. En le reconnaissant, Ino écarquilla les yeux avant de relever un regard coupable vers son patron et celui ci la lâcha.

- Je t'avais prévenue, Ino, feula-t-il d'une voix trop douce. La prochaine fois, c'est la porte.  
- M-monsieur Uchiha, j-je …  
- Affiche mon agenda.  
- O-oui monsieur !

Enroulant sa queue blonde autour de sa taille, franchement effrayée par son patron, la jeune femme cliqua sur une icône de l'ordinateur et l'agenda fut affiché en plein écran.  
Madara attrapa la souris pour déplacer la date au lundi suivant, grommela un instant avant de relever les yeux vers le Senju, silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le parc.

- Lundi à treize heures ? Demanda Madara d'un air sérieux.  
- J-je pensais rentrer ce soir et je … balbutia le Senju, les oreilles basses.  
- Ah, dans ce cas, c'est réglé, n'est ce pas ? J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous aider, grogna Madara en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce comportement manqua de faire grogner Hashirama, irrité par l'arrogance du chef d'entreprise mais il se retint tout juste, enroulant sa queue autour de son genoux droit pour l'empêcher de fendre l'air et ainsi montrer ces ressentiments avant de se racler la gorge.

- Bien, d'accord, céda-t-il.

Ino nota le rendez vous sur une des cartes de visite de Madara, qui surveillait le comportement de sa secrétaire avec attention et Hashirama s'approcha du bureau tandis que Madara allait placer le dossier du Senju dans un des classeurs des affaires en cours.

- Connaitriez-vous l'adresse d'un hôtel où je pourrais passer le week end ? Demanda le visiteur avec politesse.

À nouveau, Madara leva les yeux au ciel avant de grogner :

- Ino, conduis le dans une des chambres d'invités au second. Préviens le personnel.  
- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça, précipita le Senju en relevant la tête.  
- Nos clients sont des invités privilégiés dans ma demeure, soupira Madara. C'est une pratique courante, ici.  
- Je ne …  
- Ino.

La jeune femme se leva immédiatement en précisant au Senju de la suivre, afin de le mener à l'étage supérieur tandis que Madara soufflait de soulagement.  
Ce boulet était enfin hors de sa vue et il allait enfin pouvoir faire sa sieste. Son après midi était libre, étant donné qu'il préférait donner cette demie journée à son personnel et il n'avait de toutes façons aucune envie de travailler, aujourd'hui.

Sans un mot, il rejoignit son banc fétiche, où il s'allongea en espérant qu'on ne viendrait plus l'y déranger, sinon, cette fois, il ne serait pas aussi indulgent.

Tout en attrapant une branche du cataire proche pour y fourrer le nez, Madara repensa à ce Senju de malheur. Celui ci devait avoir beaucoup de culot pour être venu le déranger de cette façon et pourtant, il n'avait pas montré la moindre assurance une fois face à lui. Bien sûr, l'entreprise était une bonne chose, et lui rapporterait de l'argent, mais pas si un homme pareil était à sa tête.  
C'était indéniable, Hashirama n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour diriger une affaire. Et peut être devrait-il imposé à son futur client que celui ci ne soit que le dirigeant de l'entreprise, et non un acteur de celle ci. Et s'il voulait vraiment l'argent, il n'aurait d'autre choix que d'accepter.  
En se tournant sur le dos, les jambes écartées et le visage protégé du soleil par la fleur qu'il tenait toujours à son nez, Madara glissa un bras derrière sa tête mais cette fois, ça en était trop.

À nouveau, il entendait des pas s'approcher de lui, plus discrets que les précédents et il se demanda vaguement ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour qu'on lui foute la paix mais une odeur très familière occulta bientôt celle de la plante et il se détendit.

- Izuna ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.  
- Tu devrais pas bosser, frangin ? Taquina la voix amusée de son petit frère.

Madara secoua la tête à la négative, grogna en sentant son frère le pousser un peu et celui ci se fit sa place sur le banc, se collant au corps de son grand frère avec douceur et la tête posée sur son bras. Ils faisaient partie de ce genre de personnes à apprécier les contacts, à aimer partager ce genre de moments et à en avoir besoin pour se sentir bien dans sa peau. Et même si tout le monde disait qu'un jour, ils ne ressentiraient plus ce genre de choses, Madara et Izuna étaient des cas à part. Eux ne cherchaient pas l'amour, le fuyaient même et ils aimaient leur vie ainsi faite. Ils n'étaient que des chats errants, à la recherche de frissons, et même s'ils étaient souvent critiqués, et plus depuis que Madara avait repris l'entreprise familiale, aucun d'eux ne s'en souciait.  
Ils vivaient leurs vies comme bon leur semblait.  
Rapidement, Madara laissa sa plante lui échapper et glissa une main dans les cheveux soyeux de son cadet jusqu'à l'une de ses oreilles, qu'il caressa en douceur, provoquant une série de ronronnements doux dans la poitrine d'Izuna qui sourit contre l'épaule de son grand frère.  
Madara lui rendit la mimique, appréciant les vibrations douces d'Izuna.

- Tu ne ronronnes plus, murmura cependant le cadet. Tu le faisais tout le temps, avant …  
- Je sais, avoua Madara. Je n'y arrive juste plus ..  
- Mais ça fait trois ans maintenant …  
- Izuna ...  
- Tu devrais en parler avec Dei. Ça a marché, pour moi, à la mort de maman.  
- Un autre jour, souffla Madara, ne voulant plus avoir cette conversation.

Izuna soupira, vaincu, avant d'embrasser son ainé sur la joue et s'installer au mieux contre lui. Madara avait recommencé à accepter ce genre de contacts depuis peu de temps seulement, et il comptait bien en profiter au maximum. D'ailleurs, appréciant ce moment avec son frère, Madara se pinça un instant les lèvres, hésitant, angoissant, avec de glisser doucement sa queue entre eux pour entourer la taille d'Izuna et celui ci rouvrit doucement les yeux, surpris.  
Madara n'avait plus fait ça depuis tellement de temps …  
Voyant que son ainé faisait un effort pour lui, qu'il s'y obligeait même si le geste était douloureux et lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs, Izuna l'imita, glissant sa queue tout aussi touffue que celle de son frère sur autour de son ventre et il replaça doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de Madara en refermant les yeux.

Peut être Madara était-il en train de guérir ?

Après de longues minutes, Madara soupira en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et y répondit pour entendre la voix faiblarde de sa secrétaire :

- C'est bon, l'enfoiré est parti, Saku et …

Levant un sourcil agacé, Madara grogna légèrement.

- T'es virée Ino.  
- M-mais … protesta la jeune femme. Monsieur Uchiha, je suis vraiment …  
- Tu prends tes affaires et tu te tires. Je ne t'ai pas embauchée pour appeler tes amies à longueur de journée. Si tu es encore là quand je reviens, tu auras affaire à moi …  
- B-bien monsieur.

Ignorant que la jeune femme était sur le point de pleurer, Madara raccrocha en se disant qu'au moins, il serait peut être tranquille pendant un moment et détourna les yeux en voyant son frère sourire près de lui.

- Depuis le temps que je te conseille de la virer, murmura-t-il avec amusement. À elle seule, elle téléphone plus que toute l'entreprise réunie ..  
- Arrête ça, Izu.  
- Désolé, souffla le plus jeune.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Izuna redoutait, c'était de voir son frère s'éloigner de lui, à nouveau. Avant, il n'hésitait jamais à le taquiner, jusqu'à lui faire perdre la tête et ça amusait beaucoup leurs amis communs mais tout était différent depuis l'incident et même si Izuna n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'était passé, Madara était toujours profondément marqué. Il avait été témoin de quelques choses de sûrement horrible et Izuna ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider son frère.  
Les frères Uchiha partagèrent le banc deux heures durant, Izuna ronronnant comme un bienheureux tandis que Madara était perdu dans ses pensées, le bout de sa queue effleurant lentement la pierre en signe d'angoisse profonde.  
Mais il le savait, personne ne pouvait lui faire de mal, ici.  
Pas même _lui_.

La préparation de Madara avant de sortir était primordiale et il suivait toujours le même rituel et pour cause, il voulait paraître parfait. C'était une manœuvre narcissique de sa part, il le savait parfaitement mais sans ça, il n'était pas capable de sortir et de s'amuser.  
Et ce qui lui prenait le plus de temps était le lissage de sa queue, étant donné qu'elle représentait ce qu'il trouvait de plus attirant chez lui. Les autres jeunes hommes de son âge négligeaient souvent cette partie de leur corps, laissant leur appendice pourtant apprécié des femmes à l'abandon mais Madara n'était pas comme ça. Sa queue entrait en grande partie dans son processus de séduction et si elle n'était pas assez entretenue, ça ne fonctionnait pas assez bien, à ses yeux.  
Ainsi, il passait de longues minutes à la peigner, pour la débarrasser des noeuds que pouvaient former ses longs poils au cours de la journée, avant d'y passer une grosse douce qui les rendaient soyeux.

Quand au reste de son corps, Madara faisait le minimum pour rester attirant à ses yeux. Il coiffait sa tignasse avec soin, se brossait les canines et passait quelques secondes à s'occuper de ses oreilles. Sa tenue de sortie habituelle était étrangement composée d'une chemise, d'un jean pas trop serré, pour lui laisser sa liberté de mouvements ainsi qu'une paire de Dr Martens qui lui évitait les maux de pieds pendant ce genre de soirée, l'ensemble plutôt loin de ses costumes habituels puis, il rejoignit son frère qui attendait dans leur pièce commune.

Madara et Izuna vivaient au troisième étage du manoir où ils avaient aménagé un appartement très confortable. D'abord les parties communes, à savoir la cuisine, le salon et la salle à manger, où ils se retrouvaient souvent, et chacun d'eux avait sa chambre et sa salle de bain au fond de l'appartement.  
Les frères se ressemblaient beaucoup, physiquement, et ils jouaient parfois là dessus pour amuser les jeunes femmes et les faire tomber dans leur piège, quoiqu'Izuna était un peu plus mince que Madara, quelques centimètres plus grands et il attachait toujours ses cheveux en une queue basse parce qu'il n'aimaient pas qu'ils partent dans tous les sens comme ceux de Madara.  
Et Izuna, lui, avait des yeux d'un noir profond contrairement à ceux de son frère.

Ils se jaugèrent un instant puis Izuna hocha doucement la tête pour approuver l'apparence de son ainé qui vérifia qu'il avait son porte feuille ainsi que son téléphone avant qu'ils puissent sortir de l'appartement pour rejoindre, au rez de chaussée, Deidara, Sasori ainsi qu'Hidan, leurs amis.  
Ceux ci les saluèrent avec un grand sourire et Madara allait demander au blond, Deidara, s'ils pourraient parler, plus tard, comme le lui avait conseillé son petit frère mais il s'interrompit en entendant la porte d'entrée du manoir s'ouvrir.

Hashirama s'engouffra dans le hall, un jeu de clés destiné aux invités à la main et se figea en voyant l'attroupement l'observer avec attention. S'il y avait une chose qu'il n'appréciait pas, c'était bien d'être jugé par une bande de gosses.  
Après s'être raclé la gorge, il passa à côté des amis en direction de l'escalier principal de la demeure tandis qu'Izuna soufflait à son frère :

- C'est qui ?  
- Le Senju dont je t'ai parlé.  
- Il est plutôt mignon …  
- Izu, n'y pense même pas, grogna Madara en baissant les oreilles.

Mais, ignorant les menaces de son frère et un sourire aux lèvres, Izuna se mit à la poursuite de l'invité en sautillant légèrement tandis que son ainé fouettait de la queue d'un air mauvais sous les regards prudents de ses amis et bientôt, le cadet Uchiha revint, accroché au bras de l'invité.

- Hashirama ici présent, ronronna-t-il en le désignant de la queue, a accepté de nous accompagner pour la soirée ! Nous allons lui faire découvrir les charmes de Konoha !

Sasori leva les yeux au ciel en pensant qu'un étranger les empêcherait sûrement de profiter de la soirée tandis qu'Izuna tira sur le bras du Senju pour lui faire prendre la direction de la sortie, lui murmurant de ne pas faire attention aux autres.  
Madara retint un instant Hidan, avant d'emboiter le pas au groupe et celui ci le zyeuta prudemment.

- Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça, sourit-il, ses yeux violets brillants de malice.  
- Comme ça ?  
- Rien que la présence de ce mec semble te mettre en rogne …  
- Il m'a réveillé pendant ma sieste de ce matin, grogna Madara en se détournant.

A ces mots, Hidan éclata de rire en glissant un bras autour des épaules de son ami et le secoua un peu.

- Toi et tes siestes, hein !?  
- Arrête, Hidan, tu les vénères autant que moi …  
- Je ne dis pas le contraire, sourit-il. Mais ça ne me dérange pas qu'un beau mec me réveille, si tu vois ce que je veux dire …

Avec douceur, Hidan glissa le bout de sa queue grise aux poils ras mais doux sur les fesses de Madara pour le taquiner un peu et celui ci secoua la tête en murmurant :

- Arrête de m'allumer …  
- Ose dire que tu n'aimes pas ça …

Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, Madara repoussa son ami, ignorant le fait que si, il appréciait ce genre d'attention et Hidan lui adressa un sourire sûr de lui en lui faisait un clin d'oeil.  
À vrai dire, Hidan était le cliché parfait de l'allumeur sans limite. Dès qu'il pouvait coucher avec quelqu'un, il le faisait et il ne reculait devant rien. Cela faisait des années que lui et Madara se connaissaient mais c'était bien son ami qui avait tout appris à Madara. Hidan avait d'ailleurs un an de plus que lui et un physique assez particulier. Ses cheveux argentés étaient plaqués en arrière et l'implantation de ses oreilles ainsi que leur forme indiquait qu'il n'était pas originaire du Pays du feu mais d'un pays beaucoup plus au nord même s'il n'en avait jamais parlé à ses amis. D'ailleurs, quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, à l'école, Madara avait été intrigué par l'épaisse fourrure de l'étranger, cotonneuse et chaude mais Hidan l'avait perdue à sa première mue à Konoha au profit de poils fins et agréables au touché.  
Et c'était aussi Hidan qui avait aidé Madara à se rendre compte de sa bisexualité.

À cause de ce qu'Hidan lui avait dit, Madara posa le regard sur le dos du Senju, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté et soupira.  
Malgré son eau de toilette bon marché et ses fringues un peu miteux, il ne pouvait le nier, Hashirama semblait bien bâti. Son visage était plutôt agréable, et peut être pourrait-il s'amuser un peu avec lui, si l'autre se décoinçait. Hashirama ne semblait déjà pas du genre à coucher avec des inconnus, ni avec des hommes, d'ailleurs, et son côté paysan était un peu déplaisant. Par contre, le fait qu'il soit un possible client n'était pas un problème, pour Madara.  
Le groupe d'amis se dirigea dans une ambiance légère jusqu'au bar, en centre ville, où ils avaient leurs habitudes et Madara avait parfaitement observé le petit jeu de son frère. Izuna n'avait aucune retenue, quand il voulait charmer quelqu'un et n'hésitait jamais à ronronner comme un chaton pour conquérir ses victimes.  
Secouant la tête pour éviter de grogner, sans savoir pourquoi, Madara s'installa à leur table habituelle et laissa son frère s'occuper de la commande tandis qu'il regardait Hashirama avec soin. Celui ci paraissait totalement hors de ses pompes et c'était marrant à voir. Comme s'il n'était jamais sorti de chez lui.  
Quand ils furent servis, Hidan soupira longuement en posant la tête dans sa paume.

- La saison des chaleurs commence demain, rappela-t-il.

Izuna écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il venait effectivement de s'en souvenir, Sasori et Deidara ignorèrent la remarque, vu qu'ils étaient parfaitement heureux ensemble et Hashirama sembla encore plus mal à l'aise.  
À chaque saison, Hidan venait habiter chez Madara, et ils passaient toutes les nuits ensemble. Oh, bien sûr, ils n'étaient qu'amis, mais ça ne les empêchaient pas d'être sensibles aux odeurs tellement enivrantes qui planaient sur la ville et ils avaient besoin de relâcher un peu de pression alors autant qu'ils le fassent ensemble.  
D'ailleurs, ils échangèrent un regard complice, qui en disait long sur la semaine qu'ils allaient passer ensemble et Madara posa les yeux sur Hashirama, qui sirotait sa boisson sans un mot.

- Et toi, Senju, commença l'ainé Uchiha par curiosité, quelque chose de prévu pour les chaleurs ?  
- On a décidé de faire un nouvel enfant, avec ma femme, avoua-t-il en souriant légèrement.

Madara fronça les sourcils. Ses plans tombaient à l'eau, non ? Lui qui aurait voulu gouter un Senju, juste pour voir, allait devoir se contenter de le regarder sans pouvoir le toucher et c'était frustrant.

- Vous êtes mariés depuis longtemps ? Demanda Madara.  
- Sept ans, murmura le Senju en relevant ses yeux bruns. Et nous avons déjà un fils.

Hashirama chercha un instant dans sa veste pour en sortir son porte-feuille et montra une photo d'un petit garçon aux cheveux roux et au sourire étincelant. Madara força un sourire, par politesse, étant donné qu'il n'était pas spécialement attendri par les enfants.

- Tu me l'aurais dit, je t'aurais pris cet après midi et tu aurais pu rentrer, soupira Madara en attrapant sa queue pour jouer un peu avec.  
- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger et …  
- Non, tutoie moi, s'il te plait. On ne travaille pas, ici.

Acquiesçant légèrement, gêné par la situation, le Senju se racla la gorge.

- Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème, avoua-t-il. Ma femme est très patiente, quand il faut.  
- Oh, Senju, tu ne devrais pas faire attendre une femme !  
- Celle ci est assez exceptionnelle, sourit Hashirama. N'as-tu jamais connu …

Mais le Senju s'arrêta en sentant un coup de pied sur son genoux tandis que quatre regards froids se posaient sur lui. Un feulement siffla légèrement, du côté d'Izuna et Madara se détourna en soupirant.  
Il aimait ses amis, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais peut être étaient-ils parfois trop protecteurs ? Enfin, vu les circonstances, ça n'était pas si grave mais ils devraient sûrement apprendre à se contrôler un peu. Ou à être plus discrets, en l'occurrence.  
Tentant d'ignorer les sueurs froides le long de sa nuque, ainsi que les poils de sa queue qui s'ébouriffaient un peu, Madara se racla doucement la gorge avant de murmurer qu'il devait prendre l'air et sortit du bar pour s'asseoir sur le bord de la vitrine, les yeux perdus dans le ciel.  
Trois ans et ça le touchait toujours autant.  
Après avoir observé son frère avec soin, Izuna posa son regard ébène sur Hashirama, alla se placer devant lui et lui indiqua :

- Il ne faut jamais parler d'amour à mon frère. Sous aucun prétexte.  
- Je suis désolé, je ..  
- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Hashi. Mais Madara a vécu quelque chose de terrifiant et il n'en a jamais parlé. Même pas à moi. C'est juste tabou.  
- D'accord, j-je .. ferais attention.

Izuna acquiesça doucement en posant le regard sur le dos de son frère, qui s'était allumé une cigarette pour se détendre avant de soupirer longuement. Les poiles de sa queue reprirent leur épaisseur normale, tandis qu'il soufflait lentement par la bouche avec de ne pas montrer son désarroi, jusqu'à retrouver un air normal, quoique ses oreilles restaient couchées en arrière.  
Là, il retourna auprès de ses amis, avala une bonne dose d'alcool avant de forcer un sourire.

- On va diner ici, souffla-t-il d'une voix un peu brisée.

Rapidement, ils commandèrent leur repas et tandis qu'ils mangeaient, Hidan retroussa un peu le nez en se penchant vers Izuna.

- C'est bien ce que je sens ? Demanda-t-il au plus jeune.  
- Je pensais que tu l'aurais remarqué plus tôt.

Hidan secoua la tête avant de fourré le nez dans le cou d'Izuna et murmura :

- Tu as ramené du cataire séché …

Les yeux ébènes du jeune homme brillèrent avec malice tandis que ses amis approuvaient l'idée avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et Hidan tourna le regard vers Madara qui semblait un peu ailleurs depuis le petit incident, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.  
Sans un mot, il se leva pour l'entrainer en direction des toilettes, Madara se laissant faire comme une poupée et Hidan se tourna vers lui.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il à son ami, soucieux.  
- J'arrête pas de repenser à … Mais Madara s'interrompit en se détournant.  
- À quoi ?  
- Je ne veux pas en parler, vraiment …  
- Ecoute, Madara, on est conscient que tu as vécu quelque chose de traumatisant mais nous sommes tes amis, tu sais ? Nous ne sommes pas là pour te juger.  
- Je sais bien. Mais je n'arrive déjà pas à en parler avec Izuna alors …  
- Force toi un peu. Une fois lancé, ça passera …  
- Je .. tenterais d'en parler avec Deidara, si tu veux.  
- D'accord. Je suis là, si tu as besoin de moi, d'accord .. ?

Madara hocha doucement la tête et laissa son ami le prendre contre lui pour le serrer contre son torse. Comme les câlins sur le banc de la matinée avec son frère, Madara redoutait encore parfois ce genre de contact mais sa relation avec Hidan, entre l'amitié et la relation plus poussée, l'aidait à se défaire de certaines angoisses. C'était comme si cette étreinte particulière pouvait lui faire oublier ce qui s'était passé.

- Allez chaton, murmura Hidan en lui caressant doucement la tête. Souris un peu, profite de la soirée.  
- Tu ne me laisseras pas seul, hein ?  
- Je ne te quitterai jamais du regard. En plus, ton frère a ramené de quoi s'amuser un peu ..  
- Je ne l'avais même pas senti ..

Après un sourire arrogant, Hidan donna un baiser ardent à son ami, pour l'aider à se remettre dans son personnage et Madara souffla un peu coup avant de se séparer de lui pour qu'ils retournent dans le bar.  
Leurs assiettes étaient toujours à leur place, même si ce qu'elles contenaient était froid mais s'il y avait bien une chose que les neko détestaient, c'était bien de gâcher de la nourriture.  
Une fois à sa place, Madara releva un regard intrigué vers Hashirama, qui l'observait du coin de l'oeil et Deidara décida que le silence ne lui plaisait pas.

- Alors, sourit-il, vous pouviez pas attendre, fallait que vous ailliez votre coup vite fait dans les toilettes .. ?

Un rire s'éleva du côté d'Hidan, qui ne le contredit pas et Madara sourit largement, passant la langue sur une de ses canines pour indiquer qu'il s'était régalé et savoura la couleur rose des joues d'Hashirama.  
Celui ci semblait gêné à l'idée que son vis à vis puisse avoir fait quelque chose de ce genre, dans un lieu public. Sa gêne n'échappa d'ailleurs pas au blond qui le taquina :

- Quelque chose contre l'homosexualité, peut être ? On sait que les campagnards sont moins ouvert mais ..  
- O-oh, non, rien du tout, sourit Hashirama. Mon frère expérimente beaucoup aussi …  
- Ah, faudrait que tu nous l'envoies, un jour.  
- Le pauvre, vous le dévoreriez …

Deidara lâcha un petit rire mais Sasori lui rappela sa présence en glissant une main sur sa cuisse, avec possessivité.

- Deidara est peut être en couple, enchaina Izuna, mais moi, je ne suis pas conte l'idée de gouter à un campagnard !  
- Izu, intervint Hidan, toi, tu n'es qu'un séducteur, t'as jamais couché avec un mec. Ton frangin serait beaucoup plus adapté pour ça …

Madara secoua la tête, amusé de voir ses amis débattre à ce sujet aussi facilement avant de croiser le regard du Senju, qui lui indiquait qu'il était plutôt gêné par la situation, mais pas dérangé. Peut être n'avait-il pas l'habitude d'en parler aussi ouvertement, mais en tous cas, si l'image de voir son frère avec un autre homme le dégoutait, il n'en montra rien, ce qui rassura un peu l'Uchiha.  
Après tout, il savait parfaitement comment ce genre de soirées terminait, en général.

Le repas terminé, le groupe d'amis décida que partir en boite dès maintenant leur assurerait une table, ainsi qu'un petit traitement de faveur, alors ils avalèrent un dernier verre tandis qu'Hashirama observait Madara avec un léger sourire.  
Jamais il n'aurait pensé que quelqu'un comme lui, de son rang social, puisse être aussi naturel. Il l'avait toujours imaginé comme une sorte d'homme d'affaire froid, qui restait enfermé dans son bureau et refusait tous ses dossiers par pure méchanceté mais l'homme qu'il avait près de lui était quelqu'un de naturellement gentil et dont le sourire pouvait sûrement charmer n'importe qui.  
Il ne fallut d'ailleurs pas plus d'un verre pour voir les joues de l'Uchiha rougir sous l'effet de l'alcool et ça n'avait rien à voir avec les baisers qu'il échangeait avec Hidan. Celui ci en profitait largement. Il adorait son ami justement parce qu'il ne s'en souciait pas plus que ça. Il voulait juste profiter du temps qu'ils avaient ensemble.  
Et de tels baisers annonçaient une nuit particulièrement chaude.

Leur arrivée en boite de nuit passa inaperçue, étant donné qu'elle était déjà pleine à craquer et Madara se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bar pour se commander un nouveau verre. La quantité d'alcool qu'il pouvait ingérer sans en être malade avait toujours amusé ses amis.  
L'ambiance était déjà très animée, et ça n'était pas étonnant. Les quelques heures précédent les chaleurs rendaient les femmes très sensuelles, en général, très réceptives, aussi. Leur instinct de reproduction prenait souvent le dessus et les rapports sexuels n'en devenaient que meilleurs.

Le regard écarlate du jeune homme observa un instant la salle avant de se poser sur une créature de rêve. Le corps de Madara fut parcouru de plusieurs frissons et sa queue s'ébouriffa légèrement quand il posa les yeux sur une jeune femme en train de danser, non loin.

Celle ci était superbe, et Madara savait à quel point il était difficile de lui plaire. Une longue chevelure d'un violet profond descendait jusqu'au milieu de son dos et de grands yeux verts étaient cachés derrière une frange effilée. Ses oreilles et sa queue étaient de couleur brune, aux poils semi-angoras, ce qui confirmait la teinture de ses cheveux mais ça n'était pas important. Pas pour Madara.  
Une drôle de sensation le prit soudainement et, alors que la musique du club s'évanouissait autour de lui, tandis que ses sens lui jouaient des tours, Madara sentit un ronronnement remonter dans sa poitrine et sa gorge et au moment où la jeune femme croisa son regard, il se détourna brusquement, terriblement angoissé.  
Non. Non, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Depuis trois ans, il n'avait pas ronronné, même en compagnie de son frère et il refusait que ça puisse lui revenir de cette façon. Le blocage qu'il ressentait depuis cet événement ne pouvait pas s'envoler devant une inconnue, ou en tous cas, il ne voulait pas y croire.  
En passant une main dans ses cheveux, Madara souffla longuement, tentant d'ignorer les sueurs froides qui remontaient son dos et ferma un instant les yeux. Voilà, il ne devait plus y penser. Il allait aller se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, avant de s'alcooliser, encore et encore, et ne plus réfléchir. C'était la meilleure chose à faire, non ?  
En tous cas, il en était persuadé.

D'un pas rapide, il se rendit aux toilettes pour homme, où il alluma un des robinets et récolta un peu d'eau entre ses mains pour les passer sur son visage. Quelques gouttes se glissèrent dans ses oreilles et il secoua rapidement la tête pour s'en débarrasser avant de s'appuyer au lavabo et regarder son reflet dans le miroir.  
Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, il n'était ni pâle, ni livide. Ses joues étaient légèrement roses, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la température qu'il faisait dans le club, son regard brillait légèrement, et par dessus tout, une sensation de bien être s'imprégnait de lui. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-il tout mettre de côté, de cette façon alors qu'il n'était assurément pas prêt à le faire ?  
Après s'être secoué une nouvelle fois la tête, Madara se racla la gorge pour se reprendre un peu, lissa un instant ses cheveux avant d'ajuster sa chemise et ressortir de la petite pièce.

Une caresse se fit sentir au niveau de ses fesses et son instinct prit immédiatement le dessus. Sans réfléchir, il se tourna, attrapa la main fautive et plaqua sa propriétaire contre le mur le plus proche.

Sa surprise fut cependant grande quand il se retrouva face à face avec la jeune femme qui l'avait troublé, quelques secondes plus tôt. Celle ci semblait déconcertée de s'être faite prendre de cette façon et avait écarquillé les yeux alors que Madara attendrit légèrement sa poigne sur son poignet. Sans un mot, il récupéra le portefeuille qu'elle lui avait tiré.

- J-je, bredouilla-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas …  
- Tu as besoin d'argent ? demanda Madara sans préambule.  
- C'est assez flagrant, non ?

Contrairement aux premiers mots qu'elle avait prononcé, sa voix s'était faite plus agréable, plus sensuelle et son regard était passé de la surprise à une certaine provocation.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? Murmura l'Uchiha, la tenant toujours contre le mur.  
- Mes amis m'appellent Sadie …  
- Bien, Sadie, susurra le jeune homme. Sais-tu qui je suis ?  
- Tout le monde connait Madara Uchiha.  
- J'ai besoin d'une secrétaire. Le poste est bien payé et sans trop de contraintes. Présente toi après la semaine de chaleurs …  
- Ca serait un honneur, répondit elle en souriant.

Madara resta un instant hypnotisée par ce sourire. Il était à la fois innocent et érotique, même s'il ne comprenait pas comment ça pouvait être possible et, sûrement parce qu'elle ne le touchait pas, il était attiré par elle. Son parfum doux mais enivrant lui donnait envie de beaucoup de choses qu'il n'avait pas faites depuis trois ans.  
Sans vraiment comprendre, Madara glissa lentement la langue sur ses canines et la jeune femme frotta doucement son nez contre le sien. Le geste surprit le jeune homme, qui savait ce que signifiait ce genre de comportement mais il se détourna, son angoisse au maximum.

- Mais, murmura-t-il après une certaine réflexion. Je ne veux pas te voir ici ce soir.  
- Pourquoi cela ?  
- Je n'ai pas à te donner mes raisons.  
- J'ai payé pour l'entrée … bougonna-t-elle en faisant la grimace.

Sans un mot, Madara fouilla dans son portefeuille, lui tendit un billet et elle l'accepta avec un sourire pétillant, lui adressa un regard malicieux et partit en direction de la sortie tandis que lui restait figé.  
Cette rencontre avait été … troublante.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une main douce se posa sur son épaule et il reconnut immédiatement le touché d'Hidan. Sans un mot, Madara se tourna vers son ami qui l'interrogeait du regard, voulant sûrement des détails sur la jeune femme mais il secoua doucement la tête avant de donner un petit baiser à son meilleur ami et l'entrainer sur la piste de danse.  
S'il y avait une chose que Madara avait apprise, avec le temps, était qu'il aimait danser. Pas pour l'effort physique, ni parce qu'il appréciait la musique qui lui détruisait les tympans mais parce que ça lui vidait l'esprit. Il ne pensait alors qu'à son partenaire, Hidan, habituellement, à ses mains baladeuses et surtout, à sa prochaine proie.  
Cette Sadie aurait pu en être une de choix, et il avait parfaitement vu dans le regard de la jeune femme qu'elle était surtout là pour ça mais qu'il soit sur le point de ronronner, comme ça avait été le cas, était étrange.  
Lui qui pensait ne plus pouvoir le faire.

Il ne fallut pas plus que deux « milkshake vodka » à Madara pour se mettre dans l'ambiance et danser avec Hidan, sans faire attention aux regards. Il adorait tellement ce genre d'instants, où il n'avait plus besoin d'être parfait. Où il n'avait plus besoin de ressembler à son père.  
Une érection violente le prit quand il sentit celle d'Hidan dans son dos et les amis se jetèrent un regard ardent avant de se coller, bouche à bouche, au milieu de la piste de danse. Hidan posa immédiatement les mains sur les fesses attirantes de son ami et profita de l'instant de longues minutes avant de s'écarter de lui et aller en direction d'Hashirama, qui dansait modérément en compagnie d'une jeune femme, d'un air un peu gêné.

Celui ci semblait tout de même s'amuser et Madara sourit en pensant que l'homme n'était pas si coincé que ça mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'Hidan lui tire un baiser aussi facilement. Il n'avait eu qu'un mot à dire, à priori et voilà qu'ils étaient en plein bouche à bouche. Madara manqua d'en perdre sa mâchoire mais c'était indéniable. L'effet Konoha l'avait atteint.  
Mais avant qu'aucun membre du groupe ne puisse réagir, un homme baraqué, tatoué, aux allures de chat de gouttière s'approcha à grands pas d'Hidan et du Senju, repoussa le premier avec fureur et tenta de le frapper du poings, violemment et sans retenir sa force.  
Immédiatement, Madara se lança au secours de son ami tandis que l'autre hurlait, par dessus la musique :

- Putain de pd ! Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas revenir sur notre territoire !  
- Hé, Jirobo, dernière fois que je t'ai baisé, ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger, sourit Hidan de son air arrogant.

Un nouveau coup de poings fut lancé mais Madara le dévia du visage d'Hidan avant de repousser l'agresseur mais plusieurs hommes, tous aussi costauds, approchèrent, menaçant.  
Un sourire aux lèvres et l'air un peu dérangé, Madara jeta un coup d'oeil à Hashirama.

- Tu cours vite ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Je peux, oui …

Madara échangea un regard avec Hidan, qui hocha rapidement la tête et tous trois partirent en courant en direction de la sortie de la boite, attrapant au passage le reste du groupe.  
Un éclat de rire venant d'Hidan s'éleva dans la rue, tandis que leurs agresseurs se mettaient à leur poursuite mais ils continuèrent leur course sans faiblir jusqu'à la sortie de la ville et Izuna, ralentissant un peu le pas, dirigea le groupe en direction du manoir qu'ils avaient découvert le week end précédent.

En s'engouffrant au rez de chaussée, Madara sourit largement en s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour tenter de reprendre son souffle et Hidan éclata de rire.

- Putain, souffla-t-il en attrapant Hashirama contre lui. Ce mec est un taré !  
- Hidan, merde, t'aurais pu nous prévenir, soupira Izuna en secouant la tête.  
- T'as qu'à avoir un peu plus d'endurance, affirma Hidan en lui adressant un coup d'oeil.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Hashirama se racla la gorge en se redressant.  
Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce baiser avec Hidan. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait alors qu'il était marié ?  
Sans attendre, Izuna sortit un petit sachet en plastique de sa poche et le secoua en disant :

- Il y a de quoi faire …

Deidara, toujours prêt à s'amuser avec le cataire, entraina le groupe à l'étage dans la chambre principale où ils avaient installé de vieux matelas au sol et ils pouvaient s'y installer confortablement tout en profitant de l'herbe à chat.  
Izuna la distribua d'ailleurs rapidement, donnant une pincée d'herbe sèche à chaque individu du groupe et Madara, pressé, glissa la sienne dans son bouche, la mâchonna un instant avant de la glisser à l'intérieur de sa joue droite et savourer l'effet immédiatement de l'herbe sur ses sens. Il pouvait presque sentir ses pupilles se dilater et un ronronnement léger se fit entendre près de lui.  
Deidara et Sasori étaient déjà en train de se déshabiller, un peu à l'écart, et Hashirama s'efforçait à ne pas regarder, les joues rouges. Madara s'approcha de lui, en voyant qu'Hidan avait déjà jeté son dévolu sur son petit frère, essayant de le faire céder pour enfin avoir le privilège de l'initier aux plaisirs homosexuels. Et comme s'il était soudainement conscient de sa situation, le Senju posa le regard sur Madara.

- Je vais peut être rentrer, souffla-t-il, le regard sur ses cuisses.  
- Tu ne voudrais quand même pas nous abandonner, si ?  
- Je .. ne suis pas habitué à tout ça.

Madara haussa une épaule, l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entrainer jusqu'à une autre chambre, dépourvue de mobilier et s'installa sur le sol poussiéreux, jouant un peu avec l'herbe au creux de sa joue.  
À vrai dire, le cataire était désigné comme une drogue, pour les neko, ou plutôt, c'était ce que les scientifiques ayant eu la chance de les observer avaient conclu mais leur déduction était loin de la vérité.  
Le cataire était une composante presque essentielle pour les neko. Ni une drogue, ni quelque chose de néfaste. Elle ressemblait beaucoup plus au thé pour eux. Elle les détendait, elle les aidait à chasser certaines pensées parasites, à purger leur corps.  
Hashirama imita un instant son vis à vis un instant avant de se racler la gorge.

- Je n'avais jamais embrassé un homme avant Hidan .. avoua-t-il.  
- Je me doute. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être de ton genre.  
- J'aimerais recommencer …

Le regard brun du Senju croisa celui de Madara, qui fronça les sourcils avant de se lever, en se détournant.

- Tu es marié, Senju, grogna-t-il. Et tu as un gosse. Ne gâche pas cette chance.

Avant que l'autre puisse avoir le temps de répondre, Madara sortait déjà de la maison, sautant de la fenêtre du premier étage et marche de longues heures dans les bois, le coeur lourd et l'air bougon.

Ils étaient six, quand ils se couchèrent, tard dans la nuit, mais deux quand ils se réveillèrent.  
Madara ouvrit lentement les yeux, aveuglé par le soleil alors qu'il émergeait avec difficulté. Il avait rêvé, il en était persuadé mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu voir. Son songe s'était envolé au moment même où il avait tenté d'y repenser.  
Après avoir passé des heures à marcher, il était revenu dans le manoir abandonné et s'était couché entre son frère et Hidan, tous deux profondément endormis. Vu la nudité de Deidara et Sasori, ils avaient dû en profiter longuement, eux. Mais il le savait, instinctivement. Izuna n'avait toujours pas cédé.  
Un grognement proche lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas seul mais, il n'avait pas le courage de rouvrir les yeux. Une fois lui avait suffit et c'était comme s'il pouvait se rendormir immédiatement mais une odeur particulière vint lui titiller les narines et il soupira en reconnaissant le parfum d'Hashirama.  
Celui ci était torse nu, sa chemise étant roulée en boule sous sa tête, lui servant d'oreiller, son pantalon ouvert et il avait mal au crâne, comme si un rouleau compresseur essayait de la lui écraser mais ça n'était pas si grave.  
Bon, effectivement, il n'avait plus l'âge de faire ce genre de choses, mais il avait pensé qu'il ne serait à Konoha que pour le week end, qu'il n'y remettrait jamais les pieds et que ça n'était pas si grave que ça. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'était amusé comme lors de ses jeunes années et il ne le regrettait pas.  
Quand il ouvrit les yeux, son regard se posa sur Madara, tourné vers lui à un bon mètre mais comme la veille, c'était comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas. Loin de son costume d'homme d'affaire, Madara ressemblait à un chaton sans défense et Hashirama n'avait qu'une idée en tête. Le rassurer, le prendre dans ses bras, comme un père l'aurait fait.  
Le plus jeune rouvrit tout de même les yeux en sentant que l'autre l'observait et le laissa approcher tandis que le Senju, courageux devant le regard fuyant de son vis à vis, glissait une main douce dans ses cheveux pour aller caresser ces oreilles pointues, douces mais splendides.

- Il y a une légende, là d'où je viens, commença Hashirama, qui dit que les taches blanches sur les oreilles, comme celles d'Izuna et les tiennes, sont signes d'un destin formidable.  
- Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de pareil, sourit Madara sincèrement.  
- Il est dit que ceux qui les possèdent sont capable de choses extraordinaires.  
- Quel genre ?  
- Personne ne le sait, avoua le Senju. Tes parents les possédaient-ils aussi ?  
- Je .. ne m'en souviens pas. Ils sont décédés quand on était jeunes, dans un accident de voiture. Nous avons très peu de photos, Izuna et moi.  
- Je suis désolé.

Le regard d'Hashirama obligea Madara à se détourner un peu et il soupira longuement en se plaçant sur le dos, pour que l'autre stoppe ses caresses.

- Ca n'est pas .. si grave, souffla-t-il. Je les ai à peine connus.  
- Ça n'est pas une raison.  
- N-nous … commença Madara, gêné. Izu et moi, nous avons été élevés par une tante, mais elle était très autoritaire. Même si ça ne nous a jamais vraiment dérangé, vu qu'on n'était pas souvent à la maison.

Surpris que Madara se confie de cette façon, Hashirama se contenta d'acquiescer, l'esprit un peu embrumé et le plus jeune demanda :

- J'ai .. Izuna m'assure que déballer ce que j'ai sur le coeur à quelqu'un me fera du bien. Tu en penses quoi ?  
- Je pense que .. entama le Senju, prudemment. Certaines choses peuvent marquer à vie. Et que les personnes qui tiennent à toi ne seront pas capable de t'aider si tu gardes tout ça pour toi.  
- Je ne veux pas qu'ils m'apitoient.  
- Ils ne le feront pas. Ce sont tes amis. Ils veulent seulement t'aider.

Madara acquiesça lentement, le regard pour le moins dérangé et s'avoua vaincu.  
De toutes façons, le Senju ne le répéterait jamais, n'est ce pas ? Et après qu'ils aient signé leur contrat, si tant est qu'il soit rentable, ils ne se reverraient sûrement pas. Alors, Madara fit une chose pour la première fois. Il s'ouvrit totalement à une autre personne.

Le début de l'histoire remontait à cinq ans plus tôt. Il venait à peine de fêter sa maturité, de s'installer à la tête de l'entreprise familiale, gérée jusqu'ici par un conseil d'administration de confiance et il allait recevoir son premier client.  
Ou sa première cliente, plus précisément.

À cette époque, Madara était beaucoup plus sensible que maintenant et quand il vit cette jeune femme, le ronronnement qui le prit fut le premier signe qu'elle lui avait tapé dans l'oeil. Il avait même osé parler de coup de foudre.  
Akimi était une jeune femme très gentille, douce, sans vice et il fallut tout son courage à Madara pour enfin l'inviter à sortir, alors qu'ils venaient de signer leur accord. La jeune femme cherchait à créer un institut privé, afin d'accueillir des enfants dans le besoin et l'idée avait tout de suite convaincu Madara. Bien sûr, les résultats ne seraient pas énormes, et il avait même décidé de ne rien prendre des bénéfices. C'était un contrat de longue durée et Madara allait devoir financer les besoin de l'orphelinat durant dix années, au minimum.  
Mais ça n'était pas grave, il était bien trop sous le charme de la jeune femme pour lui refuser quoique ce fut.

Après plusieurs rendez-vous, les tourtereaux étaient officiellement en couple mais Akimi refusait qu'ils s'affichent ensemble. Cette perspective semblait la terroriser mais Madara lui avait assuré que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Qu'ils auraient tout leur temps pour ça.  
Il ne fallut que quelques semaines au jeune homme pour savoir qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle. Déjà, il se voyait l'inviter à vivre chez lui, peut être même avoir des enfants, si elle acceptait et il cédait à la moindre demande de la jeune femme. C'était même devenu pour lui un habitude de lui offrir des cadeaux plus somptueux les uns que les autres et ainsi, durant deux longues années, ils vécurent heureux.

Cependant, et Madara aurait dû s'en douter, ce bonheur ne dura pas. À partir d'un certain moment, Akimi est devenue distante, et froide et elle refusait même ses invitations à passer la nuit chez lui. C'était comme si un poids était tombé sur les épaules de Madara.  
Pourquoi la femme qu'il aimait tant essayait-elle de le repousser ?  
La réponse lui fut rapidement révélée.

Un soir, il décida qu'il était tant pour lui d'aller visiter le résultat de leur collaboration. L'orphelinat, implanté en banlieue dans un vieille immeuble qu'il croyait rénové. Mais l'adresse qu'il avait reçue ne l'avait amené qu'à une vieille maison délabrée.  
En voyant de la lumière, au travers des rideaux, Madara tenta sa chance et alla frapper à la porte. Akimi vint lui ouvrir et écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant. Terrifiée de le voir ici, elle recula en lui murmurant de s'enfuir mais c'était déjà trop tard, et un homme, qui s'appelait Kabuto, même s'il ne l'avait appris que bien plus tard, pointa une arme sur la tempe de sa bien aimée.

- Voyons voir ce que nous avons là, sourit-il vilement. Un chaton perdu, peut être ?  
- A-Akimi, je ..  
- Tire toi ! Fuis ! Hurla la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, et Kabuto abattit son arme sur la tempe de Madara pour l'assomer.*  
Quand l'Uchiha se réveilla, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un cauchemar, comme si ce qu'il avait vu n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il verrait Akimi au réveil.  
Il la vit. Mais pas de la façon dont il l'aurait voulu. La jeune femme était attachée à une chaise, les mains dans le dos et ses vêtements avaient été arrachés. Et Madara pouvait voir, sur sa poitrine, huit impacts de balle, signe que ce Kabuto lui avait fait énormément de mal.

Hors de lui, le jeune homme tenta de s'approcher d'elle, seulement pour réaliser que lui aussi était attaché. De la même manière qu'elle, et que son corps lui faisait affreusement mal. Le regard terrorisé d'Akimi l'obligea à baisser les yeux vers son torse et il se rendit compte que lui possédait aussi ces impacts mais qu'il n'en avait que trois.  
En écarquillant les yeux, enragé qu'on puisse lui avoir volé trois de ses vies d'une façon aussi lâche, Madara poussa un cri inhumain en tentant de se détacher.

- Tut tut tut, chaton, murmura une voix vicieuse, dans son dos. On reste en place. Il me reste deux balles encore, dans mon chargeur …

Tirant sur le chien pour armer son revolver, Kabuto contourna lentement Madara pour poser le canon de son pistolet sur la tempe d'Akimi qui ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir la déception dans le regard de Madara, mais pour l'instant, celui ne reflétait qu'une totale incompréhension.

- Je vois, murmura Kabuto en soupirant. Je vais devoir me farcir les explications.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, comme si tout était évident et tira une chaise pour s'y installer.

- Je vais te faire la version courte, Uchiha, précisa-t-il, alors ouvre bien tes oreilles.

Après un soupire terriblement ennuyé, Kabuto se lança :

- J'ai envoyé cette chère Akimi, ma propre petite soeur, afin de te soutirer de l'argent. Ton goût pour les causes humanitaires n'a échappé à personne et c'était tellement facile de te faire tomber dans le panneau !

Clignant rapidement, dérangé par la révélation, Madara croisa le regard de la jeune femme mais celle ci se détourna en fermant les yeux.

- Mais cette petite salope s'est jeté dans tes bras à la première occasion, ajouta Kabuto. Elle croyait qu'elle pouvait se faire pardonner ses .. extorsions en te baisant jusqu'à l'os. Mais devine quoi, Uchiha ? Elle a fait l'erreur de venir me demander pardon !

Sans ciller, Kabuto appuya sur la détente de son arme, toujours posé sur la tête de la jeune femme et Madara vécut la scène au ralenti.  
Tout le reste était flou, pourtant, mais il vit distinctement Akimi relever les yeux vers lui, terrifiée et ses lèvres formèrent un dernier mot.  
_Pardon_.  
À cause de la force du coup de feu, le corps de la jeune femme fut envoyé sur le côté, tandis que la détonation assourdissait Madara et il la vit tomber, morte, sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant qu'en cette instant. Il était là, attaché et était témoin du meurtre et la jeune femme qu'il avait aimé pendant deux longues années.  
Il ne pouvait même pas penser à ce qu'elle avait fait, à la somme d'argent qu'elle lui avait extorquée pour ces raisons totalement stupides, ni au reste.  
Il ne voyait que la femme dont il était amoureux, mourir devant ses yeux.  
Sa vision se troubla quand il entendit un second coup de feu, alors que Kabuto lui destinait sa dernière balle avant de prendre la suite et Madara émit un cri désespéré, appelant sa bien aimée, alors qu'il se laissait tomber en avant, pour tenter se s'approcher d'elle. Il voulait, au moins une dernière fois, sentir la douceur de sa peau, sa chaleur naturelle, son odeur enivrante mais c'était déjà trop tard.  
Une marre de sang se formait déjà sous le corps inerte d'Akimi et Madara y baignait, inconsolable.

Cependant, la police ne tarda pas à arriver, alertée par des voisins ayant entendu les coups de feu et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Madara réagit, alors qu'ils étaient en train de le libérer de ses entraves. D'un veste vif, il attrapa l'arme du policier le plus proche, la pointa sur sa tempe tandis que les agents reculaient, prudents.

- Ne faites pas ça, murmura l'un d'entre eux.  
- Vous valez mieux que ça … souffla un autre.

Sans répondre et pleurant de tout son saoul, Madara s'approcha du corps d'Akimi, qu'ils venaient de couvrir en attendant l'intervention des experts et se roula en boule à ses côtés, en glissant les bras autour d'elle et ronronnant avec une telle intensité qu'il était persuadé que ça allait la ramener.  
Rien arriva. À part un policier qui le désarma en douceur, posa une couverture sur ses épaules et resta avec lui des heures durant pour l'aider à se calmer et qu'il lâche enfin le corps de la victime. Mais Madara ne se calmait pas, il était inconsolable et semblait sur le point de craquer à tout moment alors, pour être certains qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtises, Madara fut placé en cellule, débarrassé de tous ce qui pourrait lui servir d'arme et il y passa trois jours.

Au début, il ne mangea pas. Sa gorge nouée le lui empêchait et c'était comme s'il n'avait plus l'envie de vivre, jusqu'à ce qu'un des policiers lui tende un téléphone, en lui disant qu'Izuna était à l'autre bout du fil.  
Le coeur lourd mais dans un sens, heureux que son frère s'inquiète, Madara lui répondit, d'une voix brisée.

- Salut Izu, murmura-t-il comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
- Putain ! Madara, ça fait trois jours que je te cherche !  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Pourquoi est ce que je te trouve chez la police ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé !?  
- Rien je .. j'ai trop bu et je me suis pris une garde à vue pour ivresse sur la voie publique.

Relevant ses yeux cernés en direction du policier qui le surveillait, Madara s'assura que son mensonge ne serait pas trahi et Izuna soupira de soulagement :

- Tu aurais pu m'appeler, petit con.  
- Je devrais sortir bientôt, je ne sais pas quand exactement, murmura l'ainé en se détournant.  
- Tu devais être bien beurré toi encore ..  
- Tu n'as pas idée.  
- Bon. J-je vais aller rassurer tout le monde, d'accord ? Appelle moi quand ..  
- Je rentrerais à pieds, t'inquiète pas. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'air.  
- Ok. Fais attention à toi, Madara.

En tentant le combiné en direction du policier, Madara lui indiqua qu'il était prêt et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt en salle d'interrogatoire, où Madara déballa tout ce qui s'était passé, de sa rencontre avec Akimi jusqu'au soir de son meurtre.  
C'était une épreuve terrible, pour Madara, de devoir revivre ça mais, la tête plus froide que les joues précédent, il s'assura que cette histoire ne serait pas divulguée à la presse, qu'on ne viendrait pas lui en parler avant de quitter le commissariat et rentrer chez lui.  
Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir se sentir aussi mal mais son instinct refusait qu'il se laisse mourir. Ou en tous cas, pas tant qu'il savait qu'Izuna serait là pour lui. Oh, il ne lui dirait rien, son petit frère n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce genre de chose mais son appel avait confirmé à Madara qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ressentir à une autre personne ce que lui avait connu en perdant Akimi. Ça aurait été cruel et il refusait que ça arrive.

Alors il reprit sa vie, gardant une place importante à la jeune femme dans son coeur, travaillant avec acharnement et reprenant peu à peu goût aux choses mais sa guérison ne commença vraiment que lorsqu'il lut, un matin dans les journaux, que Kabuto avait été arrêté pour meurtre et qu'il passerait sa vie en prison.  
Cependant, il le savait. Jamais plus il ne pourrait ronronner.

D'abord bon auditeur, Hashirama sentit ensuite tout le poids de ce secret que Madara gardait depuis trois ans déjà lui tomber sur les épauls. Le jeune homme devait en avoir tellement sur le coeur, et ses amis n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce fardeau. Comment pouvait-il seulement vivre après un truc pareil ?  
Mais, le Senju comprit que Madara avait passé le stade des regrets et qu'il se débrouillait seul, pour soigner cette blessure encore vive.  
Sans attendre, l'ainé prit le plus jeune dans ses bras, avec une tendresse paternelle qui avait souvent manquée au plus jeune et celui ci se blottit contre l'adulte, fermant les yeux en l'entendant ronronner avec douceur.  
Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent dans cette position, et Hashirama était parfaitement conscient que l'autre pleurait, sensible d'avoir parlé de ça mais il ne fit pas le moindre commentaire et le laissa faire jusqu'à ce que Madara se redresse lentement, en essuyant son visage, renifla un bon coup et s'asseye sur le matelas qu'ils occupaient.  
Au début, il pensa qu'Izuna avait eu tord, qu'en parler ne faisait que rouvrir ses plaies mais en voyant le regard ému d'Hashirama sur lui, cette pensée lui échappa, volatile et il se pencha vers son ainé pour l'embrasser.  
D'abord surpris par le geste, Hashirama glissa les mains sur les joues de Madara pour lui rendre son baiser avant de l'obliger à se reculer en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas elle, murmura-t-il en guettant les réactions de Madara.  
- Je sais. Mais j'ai envie de toi, souffla Madara.  
- Nous ne devrions pas faire ça.  
- N'est pas toi qui voulait aller plus loin avec un homme ?  
- Et tu m'as …  
- Personne n'en saura jamais rien, plaida l'Uchiha en baisant le menton d'Hashirama.

Avec un sourire charmeur, Madara continua son entreprise et embrassa le cou de son partenaire tandis que celui ci tentait de peser le pour et le contre.

Tromper sa femme n'était pas quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Il l'aimait profondément et un de ses buts, dans la vie, était de la rendre heureuse mais d'un autre côté, il le savait. Même si elle l'apprenait, Mito ne dirait rien. Elle était une femme tolérante et s'il lui disait qu'il avait eu besoin de tester ce genre de pratiques, elle comprendrait.

En attrapant la tête du jeune homme qui se plaçait au dessus de lui, Hashirama soupira en s'emparant de ses lèvres et Madara sentit que l'ainé n'avait pas besoin de plus pour accepter le moment. Sans attendre, il pénétra les lèvres de celui ci et glissa la langue autour de celle du Senju.  
La réponse fut immédiate et Hashirama se mit à ronronner, cependant différemment que plus tôt. Cette fois, c'était un bourdonnement sensuel et attirant et Madara n'hésita pas à coller son torse contre l'autre pour en profiter, lui qui n'arrivait plus à émettre ce genre de son. Ou en tous cas, c'était ce qu'il avait pensé jusqu'à rencontrer cette Sadie.

En repensant à la jeune femme, l'envie de Madara ne fit qu'augmenter et il fit écarter les jambes au Senju, tout en enlevant sa chemise. Immédiatement, Hashirama regarda son torse découvert mais les impacts de balle que Madara avaient reçus étaient réduits à de légères cicatrices rondes, qui pouvaient aussi bien provenir de tout autre chose et il pâlit en pensant à ce qui allait se passer.

- Doucement, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai jamais fait ça ..  
- Je sais me tenir, grogna Madara en glissant la langue sur le sternum d'Hashirama.

L'ainé frissonna, déjà allumé par la situation et glissa une main sur les oreilles de Madara quand celui ci s'abaissa pour embrasser son ventre plus et il sourit contre la peau de l'autre. Oh, bien sûr, il ne s'était pas attendu à un top modèle, mais il pensait quand même qu'être père de famille faisait faire un peu de gras.  
En sentant les caresses pour le moins érotiques au niveau de ses oreilles, Madara soupira en se disant que l'expérience n'était pas un mal et se redressa pour enlever le pantalon de son partenaire, avant de glisser une main douce sur son membre à moitié réveillé, l'autre main appuyée sur le côté tandis qu'il s'y reposait.  
Hashirama voulait fermer les yeux pour ne plus voir le regard arrogant de Madara, mais c'est bien de plaisir qu'il le fit, ses hanches se soulevant légèrement pour inciter l'autre à appuyer un peu plus ses caresses et Madara n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour finir de le déshabiller.  
Cette vision du Senju totalement nu et à sa merci fit un peu rire Madara. Il adorait voir les débutants se laisser faire de cette façon et le rougissement des joues d'Hashirama manqua de le faire sourire tandis qu'il se baissait vers lui pour lécher, avec amusement, son sexe au garde à vous avant de, avec délectation, le prendre en bouche.

Presque inconsciemment, alors qu'il recevait pour la première fois depuis longtemps une fellation digne de ce nom, Hashirama glissa sa queue un peu hirsute sur celle de Madara, qui fronça les sourcils en tendant d'oublier son angoisse mais l'odeur d'Hashirama l'aidait à se détendre.  
Lui connaissait son histoire, et savait ce qui avait pu se passer. Et il ne l'avait pas jugé.

Le sentant proche de l'orgasme, Madara releva les yeux vers le Senju en se léchant les lèvres avant d'enlever son pantalon, observant son partenaire avec soin. Hashirama était essoufflé, sa peau avait rougit sous le plaisir et la sueur avait perlé sur son corps entier. Dans un sens, Madara était fier de le rendre comme ça et s'il y avait une chose qu'il pouvait bien fait, c'était le sexe.

Quand il fut lui aussi nu, Madara se rapprocha du corps d'Hashirama, en le regardant dans les yeux avec appétit et le Senju glissa une main douce entre les reins du plus jeune.  
Oh non, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, ni comment ça allait se passer, ni s'il allait avoir mal mais l'assurance de Madara le rassurait un peu. Et il comprenait mieux ce que sa femme avait pu ressentir, quand ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois.  
Obéissant, l'ainé accepta que Madara glisse deux doigts entre ses lèvres, alors que leur peau se frôlait déjà, que leurs membres se frottaient l'un contre l'autre sous les mouvements de reins lents de Madara et, avec douceur, celui ci fit relever les genoux à l'autre, afin d'exposer ce qui l'intéressait et glissa son index, avec délicatesse, entre ses fesses imberbes.  
D'abord, Hashirama se tendit en serrant les mâchoires, gêné par l'intrusion et dérangé qu'on puisse le toucher de cette façon mais les baisers doux de Madara sur le haut de son torse l'aidait à se changer un peu les idées. Sans ça, il serait déjà parti en courant.

Lentement, Madara ajouta un doigt à celui déjà en place et commença à les bouger avec toute l'attention du monde. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de faire mal à son partenaire, ni à lui donner une raison de fuir et au fur et à mesure qu'il le faisait, Hashirama se détendait lentement, jusqu'à soupirer de plaisir.  
Satisfait, Madara retira ses doigts, cracha dans sa main pour lubrifier au maximum son membre impatient avant de se pencher au dessus de l'autre, sans le lâcher du regard et un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres.

- Ca risque de faire mal, Senju.  
- Ça n'aide pas, de dire ça, grogna l'autre.  
- Tu peux mordre, si ça t'aide …

La proposition amusée de Madara le fit légèrement rire et Hashirama se plongea dans les yeux écarlates du jeune homme alors que celui ci le pénétrait avec toute la douceur du monde.  
Oui, c'était vrai, ça faisait mal, et son premier réflexe était de le repousser mais le plaisir facilement visibles dans les iris magnifiques du plus jeune était intense. Ses yeux se voilaient à mesure qu'il prenait cette virginité et Hashirama n'était pas certain de comprendre comment il pouvait apprécier ça.  
Lui n'avait aucune expérience ou du moins, pas du sexe sauvage, de cette façon, dans une maison abandonnée au milieu d'une forêt. Il connaissait l'amour en douceur, avec sa femme, dans un lit confortable, accompagné d'une musique d'ambiance, quelques bougies, un peu d'encens.  
Non, assurément, ce qu'il faisait avec Madara était loin de tout ça.

Les premiers coups de rein de Madara furent désagréable, car à chaque mouvement, Hashirama le sentait s'enfoncer toujours un peu plus en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche ce point sensible. Lui qui ne s'y connaissait pas plus que ça fut surpris de la réaction que ça provoqua, du plaisir qui traversa son corps mais ces mots lui échappèrent.

- Encore … supplia-t-il.  
- Avec plaisir, grogna Madara en reprenant, tapant à chaque fois, et de plus en plus fort sur ce point.

Et Madara en était conscient. Jamais le Senju n'avait prit un pied pareil, même avec sa femme.  
Après quelques secondes, Madara ne tenait plus. Lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de rapport, qui ne connaissait plus que la brutalité que pouvait mettre Hidan lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble et dont son ami avait besoin pour jouir, fit se tourner Hashirama pour le placer à quatre pattes devant lui et le prit de cette façon, les mains agrippées à ses hanches.  
Et le Senju n'eut besoin de rien d'autre pour jouir, sous les coups de reins de son partenaire.

Insatisfait, Madara se retira rapidement et deux coups de poignet lui suffirent à lui faire atteindre l'orgasme à son tour, sur le dos de l'autre et il se laissa s'asseoir sur ses genoux, en passant les mains dans ses cheveux.  
Ça avait été aussi agréable que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Le week end se termina rapidement après ça et Madara soupçonna Hashirama d'avoir raconté ce qu'il avait révélé aux autres parce qu'Izuna, sans préavis, l'attrapa dans ses bras, alors qu'ils étaient rentrés dans leur appartement et le serra contre lui de longues minutes mais sans ouvrir la bouche. Au moins, pensa l'ainé, son frère respectait son silence et ne l'obligerait pas à en parler à tour de bras.  
Et le lundi, à treize heures, le contrat qui reliait à présent les entreprises Senju à la maison de prêt Uchiha fut signé sans que les parties n'aient à échanger un mot.

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Izuna passa des heures à demander à son frère pourquoi il n'avait pas encore embauché de nouvelle secrétaire. À peine la nouvelle qu'Ino avait été virée s'était répandue dans le secteur, des dizaines de candidatures étaient arrivées au manoir et l'antichambre du du bureau de Madara était pleine de jeunes femmes, en chaleur, ce qui n'était pas spécialement agréable pour les honnêtes travailleurs de la société, là pour obtenir un entretien professionnel sans rendez-vous et Izuna se chargeait de les présenter à Madara, qui, sans quitter ses dossiers des yeux, les renvoyaient, les unes après les autres.  
Et finalement, Izuna arrêta d'insister et prit lui même la place de secrétaire, patientant avec agacement que son frère sorte de son silence.  
Mais le jour que Madara attendait avec impatience arriva bientôt et l'interphone sonna.

- Maddy, appela la voix désincarné de son frère dans le petit haut-parleur, une certaine Sadie Kato vient de se présenter. Elle m'a indiqué que tu l'attendais et que …  
- Fais la entrer, murmura Madara d'un ton irrité. Et tu peux partir maintenant.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son frère utilise ce surnom stupide ?  
Sans vraiment comprendre la situation, Izuna jeta un regard inquisiteur à la jeune femme avant de la faire entrer dans le bureau de Madara, puis il prit la fuite, avant que son frère ne change d'avis.  
Madara observa l'arrivée de la jeune femme avec intérêt et contrairement au jour où il l'avait rencontrée, dans cette boite d'homophobes, elle était très élégante. Portant un tailleur noir, accompagné d'une chemise d'un blanc éclatant et sa veste pliée avec soin sur son bras droit, où son sac était pendu, Sadie s'approchait de lui avec lenteur, ses cheveux profondément violets avaient été coiffés avec soin, attachés en un chignon un peu lâche. Ses belles jambes étaient cachées par des bas, ou plutôt Madara espéraient que ça ne soit pas des collants, noirs, accompagnés d'escarpins vertigineux et sa démarche était pour le moins féline. Sensuelle et agréable à l'oeil.  
Une fois devant le bureau de Madara, celui ci s'accouda au bras de son fauteuil pour la regarder dans les yeux, une malice indéniable sur le visage et il murmura, avec amusement :

- As-tu quelques choses contre les relations pas totalement professionnelles ?  
- Oh monsieur Uchiha, souffla-t-elle lascivement, une relation totalement professionnelle ne me conviendrait assurément pas.  
- Dans ce cas, tu peux signer ce contrat, indiqua-t-il en le montrant d'un mouvement de tête. Et commencer aujourd'hui.  
- Avec plaisir, ronronna-t-elle.

Sans gêne visible, la jeune femme posa son sac sur le bureau, ainsi que sa veste et attrapa le stylo fétiche de Madara pour signer le contrat, en bas de la première page avant de reprendre ses affaires, jeter un regard intéressé à son nouveau patron et repartir en direction de l'antichambre.  
Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, alors que Madara observait la démarche de sa nouvelle secrétaire, un ronronnement profond et grave emplit la pièce, accompagnant chaque pas que faisait Sadie, qui y répondit avec un sourire.

_Fin_

* * *

Et voilà pour ce petit OS ^^  
Alors, je sais que la fin est frustrante et peut être rapide mais il se peut que j'écrive une suite ! Une fiction courte, qui parlera de la relation entre Madara et Sadie, mais rien n'est fait encore !

A bientot sur mes autres fictions ;)


End file.
